How to Break a Player
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: There's only one thing that would stop a player from his game. Squeal to I'm in Love With a Player.


_**There's only one thing that would stop a player from his game. **_

**_Squeal_**_** to I'm in Love With a Player.**_

_**Request from DivalicousDooL**_

_**How to Break a Player.**_

* * *

"Ran..." I waved my hand across his vision. He still seemed unphased.

He's been like this for the past 10 minutes. One minute we were talking and the next he's just staring at me with a creepy ass smile on his face. It scares the hell out of me. What the hell is he all smiles about anyway? Must be a new month. Wait no, it's the 16th of April.

Upset I forgot about his birthday? Neh, I wouldn't forget something that important...not mentioning the fact I forgot my own birthday once. I was in a life or death situation for Christ sakes; it's like asking someone what's the number to 911.

Thinking about what to get Johnny for his birthday? No, he wouldn't smile for that or maybe he would. I don't know I haven't been paying any attention to him when he says happy birthday to John.

Blink. Oh. Oh! That's a movement. He's alive! Snoopy happy dance time.

"Ran..." I pushed him by the shoulder "...dy..." He swatted my hand away and fell back on the bed letting out a love struck sigh. What has gotten into him?

"Ever been in love?"

Face palm.

"Are you serious?" I asked throwing my hands in the air. "I told you my secret admirer a few years ago!"

"I know, I know." He swatted at the air and stuck out his tongue.

It's true. It's been over 2 years ago when I 'spilled the beans'. Since then his playing ways had died down. One day he was out playing all his cards right, then the next he just stopped all together. He never told me why, and when I do ask he would just give a smile and bop my nose.

What's that supposed to mean?

Since then he started to give me a lot more attention. He wouldn't let me out of his sight, and when I'm not he would text or call. He would also randomly poke my stomach or tickle me. But besides all of that there are a lot more awkward silences and moments. There were also moments where we'd smile at each other for too long. Like in those cheesy romantic movies.

Only difference being, two years being I told him my true feelings not once has he pulled a move. Not once had he told me how he felt towards my confession. I once said that I was glad he didn't tell me, but now it's just hell. I go day in and day out 'trying' to impress him but nothing happens. I mentally shrugged and went back to paying attention to him.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked. He turned his head my way and gave a smile. A nervous smile.

"Oh uh, you wouldn't know her," he looked back to the ceiling "I met her...at a house show."

Awkward silence. Moment of heart break as well. He's in love with another girl knowing that I'm in love with him. I know he was in love with Sam. Of course I was heartbroken and it pained me even more when they got married, but he didn't know how I felt about him. He could've told me there was someone else, he could have just flat out said "Ra, that's really nice to know, but I don't feel the same way." No. He had to lead me on and let me chase after him like a love stuck puppy.

That bastard.

"...What is she like?" I forced myself to ask

"She's smart, talented, beautiful," he let out a sigh "Basically everything I saw in Sam but 10 times better." He smiled a genuine smile this time, and threw his hands over his head, "Every time I see her she puts a smile on my face. When she laughs or smiles I smile because I know I was the one who caused it. I wish I could tell her how beautiful she is, but for one I'm nervous and two I know she would deny everything." He turned his head and looked me in the eyes "I find it cute how insecure she could get."

I stared at his face, searching for any sign of this being a joke. When I looked deep into his eyes, I knew he actually really liked this girl, and this coming from Randy after many years of being a player, it's quite surprising. But I'm still distraught that it's another girl he's talking about.

"I'm happy for you Ran," I gave the best fake smile a girl could put on and patted his out stretched hand. "When I meet her I hope she's as special as you put her to be."

"Oh trust me," He snorted sitting up straight "You know her better than you think."

* * *

Randy couldn't hold it in anymore. The longer he waits to tell Mara that she's the person he's in love with the more distant she seems to become. If she's not by his side then she's by the side of none other than his best friend, John Cena. Of all people she chooses him to hang out with.

At first he was fine with it because they have a storyline together involving AJ Lee but then it started to dawn on him. The whole time they're working together they're flirting.

He doesn't want to seem crazy, but he studies their every movement (Pffft, yeah right! More like Mara's every movement) around each other and captures every small detail. For instance, when John smiles she smiles brighter. Her hand or his hand would brush against each other in the most caring way. They even did that wired thing where they'd smile at each other and just laugh out of nowhere.

Stop the horror feast and man slaughter if his heart.

Wait. Is this how she felt when he was chasing after Hope? Is this some way of saying 'This is how I felt'?

Randy stood up from his seat slamming his hands on the table. He has to tell her how he felt before it's too late, and that day was today. He gave one last glance at Mara then disappeared down the halls leading to his locker room.

He wasn't going to let his moment slip through his hands.

* * *

I took deep breaths and tried to compose myself as I walked down the halls. I nervously looked along the walls for the room number and became more and more anxious when I drew closer to my destination.

Sometime after my match, Randy had texted me saying meet him in his hotel room and it was urgent.

I could only think of the worst in that case. I thought he was seriously injured and by the time I got here I would be no use. I thought he would be suffering from serious heartbreak because that girl he was talking about the other day didn't feel the same way.

All my thoughts and worries were gone now. When I got to the door I was dragged inside and pushed into the computer chair roughly. It may have been unintentional but it was rough.

Now I'm sitting here watching him pace around in front of me. He was breathing heavily and it seemed as if he was beating himself up over something. I wanted to reach out and grab his hand but I didn't want to interrupt his thoughts.

He suddenly stopped in front of me and gave me a deadly serious face. My heart started to pound in my chest. My hands clamped around the arm holds of the chair, and I mentally prepared myself for whatever he has to say.

"Are you and Cena dating?" He asked hanging his head low after asking the question. Ok that I wasn't prepared for. I almost felt out of the seat no matter how tight I was hanging on. He couldn't be serious with this question.

"Seriously Ran?" I asked giving him the dumb face.

"I know it's a stupid question but I just wanted to know...I see you guys flirting and hanging out a lot more now." Really? I never noticed that. "I'm sorry for asking that. I don't know what's wrong with me. Wait actually I do. Uh I don't know how to say this and this is probably the second time I ever said this to a woman but I'm jealous...I don't know if it's my friend side taking over or the way I actually feel for you. I can't take seeing you touch or talk to anyone else, I'm guessing this is the way you felt when I was going around doing my thing but this is different."

He was talking so fast I couldn't even understand a word he said. I honestly stopped trying after he said it was a stupid question. I sighed and took Randy's arm in my hand. He stopped talking and looked at me but not in the eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked. Part of me knew what he was trying to get at but I want to hear him say it.

I took a few minutes to gather and compose him before he looked me straight in the eyes. "I love you Ra." He looked back down with stained red cheeks.

A cheekily smile popped into my face. This was the first time he actually said he loved another girl since Sam died. Sure he was attached to other women but he never once told me anything about loving them.

So that is what he meant by me knowing the girl more than I thought? I know myself more than I know anybody else. Now everything was piecing together. From the long stares to the many smiles and small meaningless touches. I feel stupid for not figuring something like that out sooner.

I sprang out of the chair and into his arms. It took a while until I felt him hug back. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. With how close I am I could hear his heart beating loud in his chest.

We stayed that way for what felt like hours. He pulled away and let out a long sigh. I looked up at him with a smile.

"So, what's next?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess this is where we start the future together?"

**-4 years later-**

Through some very rough time together, from arguments and tears. Through the joys of life, and accomplishing a tremendous career together. Mara and Randy had taken their relationship to the next level.

That's right; they got married the only two days after Randy's birthday. April 3rd. A day to remember for both I them. Two years later they retired from WWE and got inducted into the hall of fame as the greatest power couple within WWE history. Later that same year November 23rd, Mara gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Robyn Michelle Orton.

From being childhood friends, to being married, who would've ever thought Mara would be the first to ever break a player?


End file.
